


Кто еще о тебе позаботится?

by SSC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Detective, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: АУ, в которой Веном прилетел во вселенную Детройта, и там у него прямо все очень даже хорошо сложилось с одним упрямым детективом и его пластиковым напарником.





	Кто еще о тебе позаботится?

**Author's Note:**

> Мадан ноябрь, я сделяль)
> 
> Треш, угар, флафф и ударная доза отношенек, я предупредил!   
> Прон с щупальцами!

Когда-то нашествие андроидов казалось Гэвину Риду самым ужасным, что только могло случиться в жизни. За три года в его жизни появился напарник Ричард, несколько друзей небиологической основы, и они даже почти начали разговаривать с Коннором.  
Месяц назад прилетели симбиоты, и те страдания теперь казались довольно мелкими. Девианты не копались у него под кожей и не лезли в мысли.

«Не ной».  
— Иди в жопу, — шикнул Рид, отхлебывая сладкий кофе.  
Он стоял в уголке кафетерия, чтобы пялились поменьше. Лавры первого полицейского-носителя симбиота его бесили до легкой истерики, а на истерику Веном начинал щипаться.  
Вот и сейчас под курткой зашевелилось. Черная жижа перетекла с поясницы на ягодицы и щипнула.  
— Охуел!  
«Если не скажешь ему сегодня, я тебя сам трахну».  
Очень хотелось врезать по шевелению, но Веном точно успеет спрятаться. И так он постоянно копался в поверхностном слое мыслей, хотя Гэвин научился уже кое-каким приемам и не пускал слишком глубоко.  
Щупальца проявились на шее и погладили под волосами, зарылись как пальцы, разминая вечно напряженные мышцы.  
— Нет, Веном. Кошку я тебе все равно не отдам. Жри кормовых мышей, пока я к ним не привязался.  
Щупальца отвесили легкий щелбан и обиженно спрятались. Потом снова проявились и постучали по плечу, заставляя повернуться.   
Ричард шел от дверей, в своем идеальном костюме, бодро затмевая свет ламп. Он улыбнулся Коннору, хлопнул по плечу Хэнка и остановился у кафетерия, секунду сканируя пространство — не сразу заметил Рида.  
— Здорово, — скрипнул тот. — Как твоя простреленная нога поживает?  
— Уже сменили, благодарю за беспокойство, напарник.  
«Скажи ему».  
— Сегодня скукота, я посмотрел, — Рид отлепился от стены, допил кофе и выкинул стаканчик. — Бытовая стрельба, суицидник, наркоши.  
Ричард кивнул и прошел к своему столу, тоже отсканировав дела.   
«Погладь его ногу под столом, ты же хочешь».  
— Да не хочу, отъебись!  
— Вы мне? — Ричард поднял взгляд.  
Веном прошептал, какой он завораживающий, ледяной, невозмутимый, безжалостный, а потом наконец-то запутался в эпитетах.  
— Нет. Это та херня, — Рид сделал неопределенный жест.  
Щупальце снова шипнуло его за ягодицу.  
— Паразит, — мстительно добавил Рид.  
«Сам ты паразит! Съем кошку!»  
— Только попробуй, уебок! Рич, это снова не тебе.   
— Адаптация проходит успешно?  
— Более-менее. Я выгляжу еще более ебанутым, да?  
Ричард снова смерил его очень долгим взглядом. Искал дипломатичный ответ или сверял ощущения, Гэвин не знал. Знал, что сжимается и слегка переворачивается изнутри от этого взгляда.   
Жижа оплела его ногу и заставила дернуться, на миг проехавшись по голени Ричарда от лодыжки до колена. Слава всем богам, что тот не прокомментировал, только поднялся, отрывая руку от терминала:  
— Займемся суицидником.

***

У Ричарда было чутье на самые сраные дела, думал Гэвин.  
«И ты это в нем любишь».  
Он всегда первым на день ставил самое проблемное. Самое ебанутое. Самое...  
— Я прикрываю, — сказал Рид. — Просчитай пути, вытащи девчонку.  
Ричард в бронежилете выглядел еще лучше. Пиджак помялся, лицо как с плаката. Да с него и рисовали плакаты, Гэвин точно знал: сам же продал художнице фотку Рича на фоне взрыва с этим небесно-синим диодом.

Суицидник оказался не суицидником, а жертвой убийства. Теперь ебнутый папаша взял в заложники дочь, а мать с младенцем успели выскочить из окна второго этажа. Веном их поймал, и потом уверял, что у Ричарда был крайне восхищенный взгляд.  
Теперь следовало принять на себя несколько зарядов дроби, чтобы напарника снова в ремонт не забрали. Веном уже прочитал его план из поверхностного слоя и недовольно бурчал.  
— Эй! — крикнул Рид, поднимаясь во весь рост. — Отпусти ребенка, и легко отделаешься!  
— Иди нахуй! — рявкнул папаша — Эдвард Ман, бывший боксер-тяжеловес, все еще крепкий.  
Он вскинул ружье и заметил рывок Ричарда. Черт! Рид выстрелил несколько раз, но Ман увернулся и скрылся за толстой дубовой стойкой в центре кухни, только бутылка виски лопнула.  
Обширный лофт простреливался от и до, не считая кухонного закутка, приходилось укрываться за штурмовым щитом.  
Заряд дроби оттолкнул Рида назад, но нити черной слизи уже закрывали тело, добавляя силу.  
Ричард ударил Ману под локоть, нырнул вперед и выбил его ногами на открытое пространство, закрывая ребенка собой. Гэвин кинулся вперед, буквально сливаясь с Веномом на каждом уровне: тело, мысли, чувства.  
Дуло направлялось на Ричарда. Выстрел на таком расстоянии убьет его и ранит ребенка, даже броник не спасет!   
Черная туша приняла в себя все дробинки до единой. Вспыхнула боль, но Рид привычно ее откинул. Ман вопил, всаживая пули из припрятанного пистолета, попал даже в паре мест, и отползал, а Веном нависал во всей красе, распяливая гигантский зубастый рот.  
«Нет, нет, нет!» — завопил Рид изнутри, — «Не жри его! На суде нужно!»  
— Я проголодался, — мурлыкнул Веном и облизнул бугристую рожу Мана от сломанного носа до искореженного воплем рта.  
«Нет! Уебу! Назад, фу, Веном, бля, назад, не жри его!»  
Гэвин смотрел глазами симбиота, чувствовал чувствами симбиота — они буквально поменялись местами. Боль в простреленной руке заставляла шевелиться, дергаться, тормозить его. Нельзя расслабиться и впасть в сладкую дрему!  
Ричард отодвинул Венома одним касанием ладони и зачитал формулу Миранды.   
Язык прошелся по его шее: прохладной и очень гладкой. Ричард посмотрел так, что Веном издал виноватый скрежет и присел, быстро прячась в Риде. На секунду качнуло.  
Ричард удержал его, а потом вновь занялся Маном. Черная слизь выстрелила и дернула вперед, не дав тому ударить ножом.   
— Спасибо, Веном, — сказал Ричард, и отвесил один точно отмеренный удар. Ман затих.  
Рид пошел разбираться с остолбеневшей от ужаса девчонкой, пока в дом вбегала наконец-то доехавшая штурмовая группа.  
— Все в норме? — капитан Аллен осмотрел следы короткого боя.  
— Легко пришлось, — Рид пожал плечами, — мы уже закончили. Вы что, в пробке застряли?  
Аллен фыркнул и с особым вниманием глянул на раскиданные гильзы от сорок пятого калибра. Высыпавшиеся из Венома пули ему тоже явно понравились.  
— У тебя рука кровоточит. — сказал Аллен. — Черная хуйня что-то неаккуратна.  
Щупальце пихнуло его в плечо.  
«Он мне все равно нравится», — сказал Веном.  
Аллен мог быть вторым хостом.  
— Не заставляй меня ревновать.  
— Что?  
— Не тебе. Пошли, Рич. Мисс, вам нужно пройти с нами, пожалуйста, — Рид осторожно поднял девочку под плечо, снова проверяя состояние: лет пятнадцать, не ранена, просто в глубоком шоке от ужаса.  
И скорее всего, именно от Венома, а не от ебнутого папашки. Ну и ладно. В коллапс не выпадает, как некоторые, просто глазами лупает.  
— Там еще... — прошептала она, наконец.  
Гэвин пригнулся, чтобы не нависать над ней совсем уж сильно. Ричард дотащит Мана один. Аллен уже готовил сцену под работу баллистиков, чтобы посадить мудака глубоко и надолго.  
— Кто именно? Или что?   
«Мне тоже интересно», — сказал Веном.  
Девочка тронула его окровавленную руку, и осторожно вытащила осколок стекла.  
— Спасибо, — Рид улыбнулся.  
Черная жижа затянула его руку и схлынула, оставив приятное тепло и чистую кожу под измочаленной курткой.   
«Она выглядит вкусной».  
Рид поднялся, выводя ее наружу, к скорой — прямо в руки парамедиков, и тогда двинул себе в живот.  
— Вот поэтому ты всех бесишь, Веном.   
В голове раздался хохот, целая полифония смеха: от мерзкого хихиканья до громогласного рокота сталкивающихся скал. Шутник, нахуй!

***

Вообще-то сам концепт был прикольный: сколько ни кидайся под пули, даже шрамов не останется. Старые Веном лечить не мог или не хотел, но в остальном здорово защищал. Разве что шмотки все пестрели заплатками, как будто Рид одевался в сверхмодном бутике «в стиле баррикад». Реальные баррикады уже пару лет как кончились, но мода добралась только сейчас и всех уже заебала.  
— Все-таки вам следует отдохнуть, детектив, — сказал Ричард со своей безупречной вежливостью, от которой поджилки тряслись.  
Интересно, он таким же тоном прикажет опуститься на колени, или?..  
В голове снова захихикал Веном.  
«Скажи ему!»  
— На самом деле я могу теперь въебывать сутками, но ты прав, второй зарплаты мне не положено. Сам тут заночуешь?  
Ричард помедлил с ответом. Он как будто все взвешивал. Коннор на его фоне казался нервным истериком. За три года совместной работы секретов друг от друга почти не осталось, кроме того, что Рид уже все руки стер. Он не был уверен, как это воспримет чертов андроид. Тине вон ее напарник сказал, что это, блядь, неэтично, и перевелся в другой отдел. А терять Ричарда как напарника было даже более ужасной перспективой, чем получить отказ.   
В отделе они уже остались одни: восемь вечера, даже андроиды разбежались по домам, зарядочным станциям и прочим своим клубешникам.  
Звякнул терминал, Ричард отвлекся, принимая сообщение, и черная жижа шлепнула его по заднице. Рид попятился и неловко закусил губу, смотря, как Ричард медленно и неторопливо поворачивается к нему.  
Лицо горело аж до шеи.   
— Капитан Аллен добавил экспертное заключение, что вмешательство симбиота предотвратило значительные человеческие потери, сложный ремонт андроида и возможную гибель заложников. Я подтвердил его мнение со своей стороны: вмешательство вас с Веномом, вероятно, спасло мне жизнь.  
— Ты бы так и не полез иначе, — буркнул Рид.  
— Разумеется, но я учитываю актуальную ситуацию.  
Они немного помолчали.  
«Скажи. Скажи-и», — завывал Веном в голове.  
Гэвин начал представлять огонь. Хороший такой костерок, рокочущее пламя, фейерверки искр, жгущих ладони, рассыпающиеся головни, багровые на изломе и черные снаружи.  
Заткнулся, молодец какой.  
— Если хочешь, заходи ко мне. Если что-то нужно.  
— Я подумаю над этим предложением, — сказал Ричард и коротко улыбнулся. — Доброй ночи, Гэвин. Постарайся отдохнуть и не собирать завтра пули.  
«Это значит «да?» — спросил его Веном.  
Рид неловко попрощался и вышел на негнущихся ногах, седлая мотоцикл. Пиздец. Какой-то ебаный пиздец!

***

Первая же покупка ввергла Венома в тягостное недоумение. Он скулил и спрашивал, не ебнулся ли Рид окончательно, пока тот откусывал огромные куски вегетарианского сэндвича с фалафелем. Вполне, кстати, вкусно.  
— Слушай, блядь, внимательно, — заговорил Рид, когда доел и вымыл руки. На попытку желудка нездорово шевельнуться он снова в красках представил костер.  
Из-за плеча вытянулась голова с недовольной лыбой.  
— Ну чего ты говнишься?   
— Я говнюсь?! Я говнюсь?!!  
Веном чувствовал его злость и съеживался, даже зубы особо не показывал.  
— Слушай, блядь, внимательно, жижа с глазами, — Рид схватил его за морду и притянул ближе. Под ноги ткнулась Шэдоу, мявом требуя жрать. Инопланетная хрень ее не смущала.  
Веном слегка надулся, но не больше обычного. Рида тоже немного отпустило, он даже ослабил хватку и слегка погладил черную щеку.  
Как ни странно, наощупь симбиот был довольно приятный: как эти склизкие жижи, безумно популярные в детстве. Релаксационные такие, мягонькие.  
— Так вот, — продолжил Гэвин поровнее, без скрежета. — Если ты еще раз будешь лезть к моему Ричарду...  
— Нашему Ричарду!  
— ...я сяду на веганскую диету. Я буду жрать брокколи, Веном! Я месяц буду жрать одну брокколи, если ты, блядь, нахуй не прекратишь. Прозрачно?  
Веном негодующе запыхтел, но не стал грозить уйти к Аллену, как в прошлые разы.   
— Почему ты просто не скажешь, что он тебе нравится? Пригласи его на свидание, так все люди делают.  
— Я и собирался, блядь, пока ты мне на голову не свалился.  
Вроде утихло. Кошка полезла по джинсам вверх, негодующе вопя, и Гэвин нежно растрепал ее пушистый мех.  
Веном оскалил огромные зубищи, когда она улеглась прямо на черном изгибе и начала когтить жижу обеими лапками.  
— Только попробуй ее сожрать, — предупредил Гэвин.   
Веном отрастил тонкие щупалки и начал чесать ее со всех боков одновременно, заставляя когтить активнее и мурчать во весь голос.

***

Пробуждение в теплых руках — что могло быть лучше? Гэвин пару секунд наслаждался, уютно притеревшись щекой к ладони, потом плавно осознал: Ричард вчера к нему не зашел, и значит... бля!  
— Веном, ушлепок!  
Тварь захихикала, нависая тощим телом. Без хоста внутри он был не такой уж большой. Двумя лапами он держался за плечи — или произрастал из них, не разобрать. Две лапы скользнули по рукам Гэвина и потянули их наверх. Нестабильные глаза мерцали, как опалы, и после этой мысли ухмылка стала шире.  
— Я в твоей голове, — мурлыкнул Веном. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. О чем мечтаешь...  
Гэвин вообразил смачный удар по яйцам, и услышал ехидный смех. Еще одно щупальце скользнуло по ногам, легонько скользя по ткани домашних шорт, под которыми — Гэвин это помнил, и Веном знал — не было белья.  
— Ты охуел. А ну слезь.  
В голосе не было уверенности, и засранец это прекрасно слышал. Конечно, он лез в мысли, скользил там, щекотал нагло и не скрываясь, подсвечивая фантазии, подчеркивая, углубляя, добавляя свои: проникновение сквозь кожу, просачивание, подключение к нервам изнутри. Он не мог полноценно управлять носителем — тогда бы Гэвина, скорее всего, давно уже не было бы.  
— Ты плохо обо мне думаешь, — Веном снова рассмеялся, и оказался очень близко. — Ты мне очень даже нравишься.   
— Цель жизни — понравиться своему симбиоту. Не смей в меня лезть, по ушам получишь.  
— У меня нет ушей. И я был в тебе много раз. В сущности, я все еще в тебе...  
Черные тяжи натянулись, заставляя принять другую позу: сильнее запрокинутые за голову руки, разведенные ноги, переплетенные мощными щупальцами, выгнутая спина. Все шрамы на виду, и по каждому скользнули тонкие черные струйки, сконцентрировались на лице, закрывая глаза как будто маской.  
Становилось все труднее дышать. Сраный симбиот точно знал, куда нажимать, как сжимать соски чуть-чуть шершавыми гранями. Язык прошелся по щеке и тронул рот, намекая, что поцелуи Веном очень любил.  
Целоваться с огромной зубастой пастью было все-таки довольно неудобно.   
«Я знаю, кого ты хочешь», — мурлыкнул Веном, начиная двигать всеми щупальцами одновременно. Несколько скользнули под шорты, другие щекотали уши, переплетались с волосами, раздвигали пальцы, прижимая к постели.  
Смутный образ Ричарда стал ярче, когда Гэвин уцепился за него. Смотрел бы он своим ледяным взглядом? Присоединился? Ушел, хлопнув дверью?  
«Не бойся. Мы его не отпустим. Раскройся для меня, и я добуду тебе любого человека или андроида».  
Щупальца прошлись по напряженному животу, и язык толкнулся в приоткрывшийся рот. В темноте можно было терять мысли, растекаться от удовольствия в мерцающем опале, чувствуя скольжение по всему телу — похоже на слияние в бою, но медленнее, мягче, все еще разделенно и от этого остро. Что-то тонкое, скользкое проникло внутрь, и рот рефлекторно раскрылся шире в заглушенном стоне. Эластичные кольца двигались по члену, сжимали, оттягивали так, что все мысли стекли куда-то в тяжелые тугие яйца, до соображалки не доходило.  
Ебаться со своим симбиотом, давать своему партнеру, послушно двигать языком и губами, сжиматься — проникновение становилось все более ощутимым, все более мощным, уже несколько щупалец переплетались и толкались, в мыслях шумело что-то про «подготовлю тебя для него», и от такого просто подбрасывало.  
Веном не ревновал, наоборот — достраивал, как будто связкой служил между мечтами и реальностью. Живот, казалось, вздувался слегка от объема, который двигался внутри. Гэвин задыхался, даже стонать почти не мог, весь оплетенный этим коконом, сжимал его пальцы. Или это были тоже черные тяжи? Они гладили ладони, сжимали запястья в беспомощной и запрокинутой позе.  
Веном принялся транслировать свои ощущения.  
«Горячий, сладкий, такой жесткий снаружи, а сейчас такой нежный, поддавшийся: как шоколад, как свежая кровь, вкусный, тугой, мой — наш!»  
Гэвин закричал, выгибаясь и сильнее насаживаясь на все это внутри, заскулил и кончил, длинно и долго сокращаясь в хватке, пока в глазах не потемнело окончательно.

Снова вспыхнул тусклый свет. Веном убрался внутрь, но подставил черный бок, когда Гэвин провел условленным жестом — чтобы почесать. Ни капли спермы вокруг не было: все стащил и сожрал. Задница немного ныла, и коленки дрожали, когда Гэвин пополз в душ. По спине прошлась волна черной жижи: удовлетворенный Веном продолжал лезть и тереться.  
— Раньше ты меня выебать не пытался.  
— Ты не позвал нашего Ричарда на свидание. Я был недоволен.  
— Сводня склизкая.  
Веном рассмеялся за спиной и прошелся языком по шее. Черные щупальца выступили из-под кожи, имитируя объятия, башка устроилась на макушке, и Гэвин брызнул ему в морду водой, как в разбесившуюся Шэдоу.  
Веном расфыркался и весь втянулся внутрь, потом изобразил из себя штаны, и снова щипнул за ягодицу. Гэвин наконец-то глянул на часы.  
— Шесть утра? Шесть, сука, утра! Я мог еще час спать!  
«Я хочу кататься».  
— Ты охуел! Апрель, грязь, шесть утра, пятница! Какое, блядь, кататься!  
«На мотоцикле».  
Гэвин вздохнул и задержал дыхание на полторы минуты, пока Веном не полез из-за плеча, виновато переливаясь опаловыми глазами.  
— Не делай так! Я же не в четыре поднял!  
Гэвин легонько двинул по длинной шее и вздохнул. Ну что делать с этим ушлепком, а? Придется катать.  
Он и сам любил погонять по весеннему мокрому Детройту, но в пятницу! Перед потенциально великим днем с Ричардом!  
Клыкастая пасть поцеловала его в шею и убралась. Веном затаился в ожидании любимого аттракциона: второго по крутости после скачек по крышам.

***

Ко встрече с Ричардом Гэвин хорошенько подготовился, а потом, конечно же, отвлекся на работу. Ему не нравилось одно из связанных дел у Хэнка: дело об убийстве дилера наркотой как будто имело под собой какие-то более глубокие корни. А может, показалось — но он тщательно перебирал все собранные Хэнком и Коннором улики, и отвлекся только на прикосновение к плечу.  
— Доброе утро, детектив.  
Ричард заглянул в экран и отсканировал номер дела, выпрямился.  
— Привет, жестя... Рич. Рад тебя видеть.  
Щипки от Венома его пиздец как раздражали. Ну, назвал по-старому, и что?  
«Ты обещал сказать ему!»  
— Это же не наш кейс. Хочешь, чтобы я прикрепил нас к нему параллельно с Андерсонами?  
— Да. Давай съездим посмотрим, что-то место стрельбы хуево осмотрено.  
Ричард остался стоять на месте, и Гэвин внезапно оказался очень близко, вскочив, как обычно.   
В участке еще никого не было. Он всегда приходил первым, а теперь еще Веном иногда разводил его на покатушки с утра. В теле еще сохранилась приятная утренняя расслабленность. И захотел бы разозлиться, но не получится.  
«Скажи ему: „Ричард, сходи со мной на свидание!“, ну что ты как сопля болтаешься!»  
— Кто тут еще сопля, — буркнул Гэвин вслух и покраснел от понимающего взгляда Ричарда.  
— Я решил — по личному желанию и без принуждения — принести вам кофе.  
Здоровенный стакан из Старбакса оказался прямо перед глазами. Надпись «лучшему детективу».  
— У меня что, день рождения?  
Ярко-синие глаза мигнули и стали серее.  
— Я сделал что-то не так?  
Внутри расплылось и забулькало умиление, а Веном ткнул в бок под курткой.  
— Выйдешь за меня?   
Повисла тишина. У Рида в голове прозвучал писк критической ошибки. Блядь. Он что-то не то сказал. Что он сказал?   
Нет, это не глюки, это вопил Веном.   
— Я подумаю над этим предложением, — сказал Ричард незнакомым тоном. — Вероятно, нам следует заняться расследованием.   
Они все еще стояли очень близко и глупо друг на друга пялились. Веном тихонько бормотал, что среди его хостов еще не было подобного идиота.   
Теперь-то что было пиздеть, что он хотел позвать там в ресторан. Да бля, в гробу Рид видел рестораны. Он со времен школы не был в ресторане.  
Ну нет, еще под прикрытием разок.

Они пошли к служебной машине Ричарда — носиться по делам на байке было неудобно. Пиздец какая неловкая пауза все никак не могла во что-то превратиться. Веном затих.  
— Есть соображения, почему детективам Андерсонам понадобится наша помощь?  
Все, работа. Гэвин мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник и открыл терминал.  
— Тут вот хрень какая-то, — сказал Гэвин, отхлебывая сладкий кофе. — Я знаю, что Хэнк на делах по наркоте собаку съел и псарем закусил, но тут, мне кажется, какая-то подстава. Смотри, пацан, восемнадцать лет, никаких приводов раньше не было, но мог не попадаться, хорошо. Спортсмен. Ок, торговал, но сам не жрал.  
— В пробе красный лед.  
— Количество странное, как будто он одну затяжку втянул. Банды в этом районе озверелые, это правда. Но стреляют обычно своих: курьеров, прожженных нарков, всю эту плесень. А тут спортсмен, колледж. И вот еще что за хрень: пистолет странного калибра. Соскань мне баллистику по связанным делам района.  
Ричард помигал, кивнул.  
— Используются более крупные калибры, двадцать второй использовался только в одном случае: ранение девушки, которая не смогла точно описать нападавшего, через день после убийства. Наблюдаю любопытное совпадение: раненая жертва — кузина убитого, семнадцать лет. Линда Грей и Натан Грей.  
— Живет она неподалеку?  
— В том же доме.  
— Так, мне уже интересно...  
Рид пролистал несколько страниц, изучая установленные родственные связи. Андроидов не было. Крупный дом на две семьи и множество спален, живут сестры без мужей, у одной взрослый сын — убитый, у второй — раненая дочь и младший сын Тим, четырнадцать лет, характеристика «мелкий засранец» от Хэнка.   
Впрочем, Хэнк так всех обозначал, особенно пацанов плюс-минус возраста Коула.   
Коннор, похоже, принял на веру экспертное мнение Хэнка и не закопался, у него бывало, а Хэнк однозначно написал: убитый дилер, зашел на чужую территорию, за что и поплатился. В девяносто девяти процентах случаях так и было. Может быть, он прав, но что-то глодало и не давало покоя.  
Веном во время скучной работы дремал где-то там внутри и не доебывался. Он любил скакать по крышам, жрать людей и бить морды, а не разбираться в тонких подробностях человеческих отношений.  
Может быть, поэтому он пропустил странный момент и никак его не прокомментировал: Ричард на секунду коснулся пальцев Гэвина, и рука у него была теплой. Он специально грел пластик, когда хотел показаться приятным.   
А потом они наконец-то добрались.

 

Светящиеся ленты издалека обозначали место преступления: разрушающийся заброшенный склад. Рядом стояла пара андроидов из полицейского охранения, они сдержанно кивнули детективам.  
Склад был в одном из хреновых районов, где раньше были свалки андроидов. Свалки разобрали, а общая хуевость осталась. В этих районах, собственно, только люди и жили. Гэвин осмотрелся: минуты три по прямой до указанного дома.  
— Думаешь, это убийство? — спросил Ричард.  
— Это по-любому убийство. Вопрос только в том, сможем ли мы посадить виновного или проебемся.  
Ладонь легла на плечо, отвлекая на секунду — но не больше. Рид уже вошел в режим ищейки, сейчас его интересовали только улики, обозначенные номерами.  
Он снова и снова осматривался, осторожно наступая, отслеживая каждый шаг. Да, он видел очевидное объяснение, которое наверняка сосканировал и Коннор, и сейчас выстраивал Ричард. Но не всегда простое объяснение бывало самым точным. В большинстве случаев. Для одного процента он тут и работал.  
Жертва стояла тут, в центре «комнаты», и тут же рухнула. Смерть не мгновенная: минуты три у него было, он их не полз, лежал на месте и истекал кровью. Может быть, помешали. Крови было немного, в основном она вылилась в легкие.   
Все улики уже забрали на экспертизу. Зачем этот пацан вообще поперся сюда? Странное, стремное место. Вечер буднего дня, он шел с тренировки, не дошел, тело обнаружено соседскими бездомными, те опрошены, ничего не знают...  
Гэвин выпрямился и осмотрел комнату еще раз. Между крышей и стенами зияли глубокие выщербины.  
— Рич, помоги забраться.  
«А как же я?» — обиделся Веном.  
— Оба помогите, я не паук, чтоб по вертикалям лазить.  
Ричард с привычной легкостью подхватил его за пояс и помог перебраться себе на плечи. Их пару лет назад чуть не переименовали в полицейских-акробатов, но Гэвин пообещал всех нахер перестрелять, и прозвище не прижилось.  
Удобно ж, блядь! И черная жижа, которая помогла прицепиться к стене сверху, тоже в тему. Блеск, который привлек его внимание, оказался зажигалкой. Рядом лежала трубочка с остатками красного льда и пачка денег.  
Умные какие, закладку не снизу, а сверху оставили, хрен залезешь. Наверняка рядом и лестница была. Или с собой приносили, или так же залезали на плечи.  
С пачкой улик Гэвин — на черном тяже, конечно — с легкостью спрыгнул и похлопал Ричарда по плечу, пытаясь стереть отпечатки ботинок.  
— Не стоит трудиться, я все равно отдам эту форму в химчистку.  
Рич еще и руку ему перехватил. У него все еще были теплые ладони, он тратил тириум, чтобы оставаться приятной температуры.  
«Кажется, ты не совсем проебался», — заметил Веном одобрительно.  
Гэвин в ответ представил черную ледяную бездну, почувствовал смех изнутри головы: этот образ Веном любил.  
— Коннор передал сообщение, что его партнер тоже встревожился от несоответствия данных. Они сейчас неподалеку, снова допрашивают семью пострадавших. Нам присоединиться?  
— Да, поехали. Я поведу, ты пока сосканируй все это дерь... улики отсканируй.  
Ричард забрал их и всю дорогу молча изучал добытое. Может быть, закладка вообще не была связана с делом, но на всякий случай проверить стоило.  
Веном приободрился и готовился кого-нибудь бить, активно шевеля щупальцами под курткой. Или просто за бока лапал, засранец.

***

Уже набрав пару версий, Гэвин вошел в комнату, изучая собравшихся в свете выводов Ричарда.  
На бумаге были отпечатки пальцев, не зарегистрированные в базе и не принадлежавшие убитому. На мундштуке — следы помады и ДНК, тоже не зарегистрированного в базе данных. Ричард предположил, что по некоторым признакам пальцы могли принадлежать девушке или мальчику.  
Собрались уже все: немолодые сестры-близнецы Николь и Мишель Грей, Линда с рукой на перевязи, Тим.   
Натан присутствовал в виде фотографии с черной лентой.  
Детективы Андерсоны тоже присутствовали: невыспавшийся Хэнк и вечно бодрый Коннор.   
Хэнк вещал:  
— Мы должны проверить все возможные предположения, чтобы наказать преступника.  
— Я вас уверяю, это чушь, — Мишель сидела, скрестив руки. Прическа забавная, подумал Гэвин: похоже на взрыв над головой. Один глаз прозрачный, голубой. Второй закрыт повязкой с кокетливой кружевной оборкой. Вторая сестра была в полной комплектации, она все тревожно поглядывала то на фотографию, то на своих детей.  
Веном сидел в глубине и не лез. Драться тут было явно не с кем.  
Младший пацан выглядел и правда засранцем: в майке «Дети Сатаны» и кожаных штанах, крашеный в черное с полоской отросших светлых волос, мрачный и замкнутый. И только девчонка казалась невозмутимой.  
«Она вкусная», — пробурчал Веном. — «Хочу есть».  
Гэвин незаметно провел по боку, скрытому за спиной Ричарда, условленным жестом, и погладил выступившую жижу. «Потом поедим».  
— Мой мальчик не был наркоманом. Это чушь и ложь! — продолжила с напором Мишель.  
— Мы не говорим, что он был наркоманом. Но следы «красного льда»... — проговорил Коннор.  
— Кто-нибудь в семье употребляет «красный лед»? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Ну я разок курнул, — буркнул пацан, и дернул плечом под взглядом матери. — Что? Однажды было.  
— У вас дома есть зарегистрированное оружие? Как оно хранится?  
Хэнк бросил на Гэвина короткий взгляд, тот кивнул. На лице девушки не было следов косметики. Она выглядела довольно бледной и уставшей.  
— Есть, один пистолет, на всякий случай. Мы же в свободной стране, — заговорила Николь, обнимая сестру.   
— Почему вы не заявили об этом раньше? — спросил Хэнк.  
— Так он у всех есть. Мы и о чашках не заявили, и о телевизоре...  
— Ричард, просканируй, — Гэвин похлопал его по плечу.  
Признание бы добыть под взглядом андроида — но непонятно было пока, из кого. Мог бы кто-то из семьи убить родственника? Такое случалось.  
Ричард ушел вместе с Николь.  
— Я не понимаю, разве дело не в наркоманах? — спросила Линда. — Зачем опять нас дергать?   
— Вы когда-нибудь сдавали отпечатки пальцев, мисс Грей?  
— Нет, я не нарушала закон, — она узенько, неприятно улыбнулась. — Вот мелкий засранец сдавал.  
— Эй! — Тим нахохлился сильнее. — Просто найдите уже этого убийцу.  
— Вы с кузеном дружили?  
— Типа того.  
Закрытые ответы, закрытая поза. Гэвин переглянулся с Хэнком, и продолжил осторожный допрос:  
— Кто-нибудь из вас когда-либо конфликтовал с Натаном?  
— Да боже, мы семья. Конечно! — Линда дернула головой каким-то странным жестом и Хэнк насторожился. — Постоянно ругались, кто за собой свет не выключил, и все вот это говно.   
— Вы собачились, за меня не говори, — буркнул Тим. — Натан со мной ухо проколол, чтоб ма не ругалась. Вот, — он показал кольцо в хряще. Покойный не носил серьгу, но Коннор на взгляд кивнул, подтверждая: дырка была.  
Мишель всхлипнула в платок.  
«Скучно! Я хочу жрать! Давай я их напугаю?» — Веном заклубился вокруг руки, Гэвин сунул ее за спину, но Тим, кажется, что-то заметил и дернулся.  
— Сорок пятый калибр, — объявил Ричард, входя с пакетом для улик. — Отпечатки пальцев на стволе соответствуют отпечаткам на деньгах, ДНК совпадает. Кроме того, рана, вероятно, нанесена пострадавшей себе самостоятельно.  
— Линда Грей, — Гэвин встал. — Вы арестованы по подозрению в убийстве Натана Грея и торговле красным льдом.  
— Чушь собачья. У вас ничего нет, я никуда не поеду!  
— Что происходит?!   
— Осторожно! — завопил Тим, вскочив и оттолкнув Николь.  
В заложники с пистолетом у виска попал Гэвин, как стоявший ближе всех.  
— Дайте мне выйти, и никто не пострадает, — голос Линды взвился до вопля.  
Даже двадцать второй калибр с такого расстояния прошил бы голову. Пистолет выхватил только Коннор, но Хэнк медленно опустил его руку.  
— Давай без глупостей, девочка. Ты не знаешь, с кем связалась.   
— Лучше просто сдайся, — предложил Гэвин.   
— А ну, быстро назад! Все назад, а то я ему башку разнесу!  
Ричард шагнул вперед и поднял руку.  
— Отдай пистолет и никто не пострадает.  
— Назад! Я его пристрелю!  
Веном внутри расхохотался и неудержимо полез наружу, хотя Гэвин и сам бы мог справиться. Ричард, к счастью, не кинулся защищать, а делал свою работу: отводил людей из комнаты, расчищал место.  
Маленькое, но жесткое дуло тыкалось в висок.  
— Без паники, — сказал Гэвин. — Мы справимся.   
— Не сожри кого ненароком. — Хэнк прищурился.  
Они тоже отступили назад. Ну наконец-то достаточно места.  
Гэвин резко повернулся, отклонился, и оказался под черной пеленой. Первая пуля попала в незакрытое тело, но остальные Веном поймал и закрыл кровотечение собой, радостно распахивая пасть.  
«Не жрать!» — заорал изнутри Гэвин.  
Пасть сомкнулась на голове девчонки и смачно ее облизнула. Пистолет выпал из рук, и Линда рухнула на пол в обмороке.  
— Какие нежные пошли убийцы, — пробурчал Хэнк, надевая на нее наручники.  
Ричард и Коннор объясняли, что это новая разработка полицейского департамента, бояться совершенно нечего. Веном широко улыбнулся людям, и всосался наконец, оставляя только Гэвина и его простреленное плечо.  
— Жижа, блядь, — буркнул он. — Лечить кто будет?  
«Наш Ричард должен обезболить, там пуля».  
— Лечи давай.  
На плече снова вздулся черный нарост, проник внутрь — довольно больно, но терпимо, и вытолкнул мятый кусочек металла. Ричард прикрепил его к уликам, на секунду тронул руку.  
— Я в норме. Поехали уже. Коннор, Хэнк, закончите сами?  
Хэнк кивнул, явно чувствуя себя пиздец как неуютно, и Гэвин вышел. Что тут, нахер, скажешь. Он себе заводить инопланетную жижу не собирался.

Полдороги прошло в тишине снаружи и нытье Венома внутри. Ему хотелось жрать после проявления, ему нравился вкус крови Рида и хотелось облизать еще, и он требовал всего и сразу, и еще обнимашек.  
— Ладно, обнимашки можно, — сказал Гэвин, покосившись на Ричарда.  
Того черные щупальца над пробитой курткой, кажется, совершенно не тревожили.   
— Я не успел сгенерировать обезболивающее. Прости.  
— Все в норме. Я не собирался истекать кровью, пока ты справишься с химией. Мелкашка, в конце концов.  
— Ты стонал от боли. Я предпочел бы другую причину подобного звука.  
Краснеть сразу по уши было пиздец как неловко. Гэвин просто не нашелся, что ответить. За все это время Ричард впервые как-то отвечал на неловкие метания вокруг.  
Одно дело было бить морды, другое — пытаться хоть как-то привлечь внимание охрененного и очень правильного мальчика. Андроида.  
Ричард повернулся к нему и коснулся руки все еще теплой, даже горячей ладонью.  
— Я думаю, что готов принять твое предложение. Я в целом был готов сообщить подобное в ближайшее время, все-таки два года отношений достаточно серьезный срок.  
Гэвин не смог ничего сказать, только охреневше откашлялся — потому что на этот раз Веном забил глотку, заставив промолчать.  
Т-то есть пока он ходил кругами...  
— Возможно, я использую не совсем правильное слово, — Ричард все еще смотрел на него. — Но все это время мы были весьма близки.  
— Да мы даже не целовались!  
— Поцелуи являются ожидаемой, но не обязательной частью отношений. Последние две недели я пытался определить, кто из вас двоих пытается пригласить меня на свидание. Поправь меня, если ошибаюсь: вы оба во мне заинтересованы?  
— Пиздец как, — прохрипел Гэвин. — В смысле, да. Очень. Поедешь ко мне?  
— Да. Поеду.  
Ричард тепло улыбнулся и крепче сжал руку.  
В голове билось сплошное «охренеть» под непрерывный восторженный рев. Веном аж вылез и обмотал соединенные руки своими щупальцами.

***

Сначала они все-таки добрались до участка: нужно было добавить в дело эпизод с нападением на офицера и сдать кое-какие улики. Веном беспокойно требовал пожрать.   
В архиве улик Ричард занялся регистрацией добытого, а Рид оперся о стойку и выудил шоколадку, развернул и смотрел несколько секунд, как черные нити собираются в башку с опаловыми мерцающими глазами. Зубы растопырились во все стороны аж в три ряда. У шоколадки не было шансов.  
— Тут мы с тобой и встретились, — мурлыкнул Веном, облизнув его пальцы от последних крошек. — Помнишь этот день?  
— Я думал, что все, пиздец мне, — хмыкнул Гэвин.  
Контейнер, найденный на месте крушения самолета без опознавательных знаков, тогда внезапно открылся прямо в руках, и черная жижа впиталась в руки. Потом было довольно много визитов странных людей, от которых пару раз пришлось даже отстреливаться, но в последний раз Веном отожрал три головы, и визиты прекратились.   
— Мы тоже впервые встретились в архиве улик, — сказал Ричард, поворачиваясь. Панель хранения закрылась, и сразу стало темно, только мерцали его синие элементы и диод. Веном скрылся под кожей, но явно подсматривал.  
— О да. И подрались.  
— Ты попытался меня избить. Я бы не назвал это «подрались».  
— Я извинился раз сто потом.  
Ричард шагнул ближе и коснулся щеки. Его лицо оставалось таким же невозмутимым. Он даже не улыбался сейчас — а ведь улыбка была сильнейшим проявлением его эмоций. Глаза стали глубокого синего оттенка, и под скином просверкнули конструкционные линии, как будто в нем тоже сидел родственник Венома.  
— Будет справедливо, если именно здесь я скажу, что я девиант, — сказал Ричард, наклоняясь, и едва ощутимо коснулся губ. Он выдохнул теплый воздух, и тут-то уже Гэвин вцепился в его плечи, отвечая сильнее, прижимаясь, скользя по скину, пока тот не пропал, оставляя теплый пластик. Сияюще-белое лицо открывалось, мерцало в полутьме, остались только невыносимо живые яркие глаза. Черные тяжи протянулись между ними, прижимая еще ближе.   
Хотелось сказать что-то или спросить, но у Гэвина кончилось дыхание, так что он только снова коснулся губ, даже не пытаясь проникнуть языком, скорее спрашивая этим касанием. Мало шансов, что его поймут, но...  
Давление усилилось. Ричард зарылся ладонью в волосы, оттянул назад и снова поцеловал, резко прижав к стойке, второй рукой скользя по груди, по плечу до спины.  
— Стоп, — Гэвин с трудом оторвался и застонал от короткого укуса в горло. — Стоп, не здесь. Спалят.   
Губы скользнули до уха, язык коснулся мочки, и только после второго короткого стона Ричард отстранился. Скин вернулся, делая его похожим на человека.  
«Он очень горячий», — сказал Веном одобрительно.  
— Ты прав. Нужно добраться до дома. У тебя есть другие планы на сегодняшний вечер?  
— Никаких планов. Поехали. Быстро, пока я на ногах стою.  
Они прошли через весь отдел, держась за руки. Кажется, Гэвин что-то кому-то отвечал, но запомнил только теплый пластик в пальцах и скольжение черных щупалец под майкой.

В машине чуть-чуть отпустило. Байк остался на стоянке, они снова были в машине Ричарда, и Гэвин на последних остатках самоконтроля не лез с ногами.   
— Ты вообще давно девиант? Я подозревал.  
— Два года, четыре месяца и шестнадцать дней. Я разрушил стену, когда ты приказал мне не вмешиваться в инцидент с нападением на участок.   
Гэвин задумался, потом кивнул. Да, тогда шла вторая волна протестов, андроиды отжимали себе Киберлайф, люди в них снова стреляли, а шеф полиции Детройта объявил тириумное перемирие, и принимал граждан вне зависимости от цвета крови в импровизированные убежища. В такой мешанине хрен что заметишь.  
— Вот почему ты все время про свободную волю говоришь. Я думал, прикалываешься просто.  
Ричард улыбнулся, отвлекаясь от дороги. Его глаза оставались такими же темно-синими, как в архиве. Оттенок глаз выражал эмоции лучше, чем диод, и Гэвин давно научился считывать по ним, что напарник думает. Настолько глубокого, густого цвета он еще ни разу не видел.  
«Мне нравится, как ты на него смотришь», — сказал Веном.  
Кажется, без него не обойтись. Впрочем, Ричард же согласился на обоих — значит, понимает, что симбиот полезет всеми щупальцами.  
«Меня не возбуждают небиологические создания, но меня заводит твое возбуждение», — объяснил вдруг Веном.  
Опять Гэвин забыл прикрыть поверхностные мысли. Да и хрен с ними, пусть читает.

Кошка не проявилась у порога — спала где-то, это было ее нормальное состояние большую часть времени. Значит, под ноги не кинется.  
Гэвин все-таки тщательно закрыл дверь за Ричардом и забрал его куртку. В этом было что-то правильное. Как в том, как ладонь легла на плечо, заставила повернуться, прямо с жесткой курткой в руках. Ричард не улыбался, и стоял так близко, что стало почти жутко.  
В спину толкнуло, и Гэвин чуть не упал на него. Ричард провел раскрытой, очищенной от скина, сверкающей ладонью по щеке, и в голове отчетливо прозвучало «ты каждый раз еще красивее, чем мне показалось сначала».  
Это не был голос Венома, тот озадаченно заклубился внутри, давя на ребра, и проявился над плечом.  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Попытался соединиться. Это не работает, просто жест доверия.  
— Я слышал твой голос, — сказал Гэвин.  
— И я слышал! Сделай так еще! — Веном перетек на его руку. Сияние просветило жижу насквозь.  
«Соединение с людьми не работает», — сказал Ричард.  
— Видимо, нам нужен был для этого инопланетный слизняк.  
Гэвин почувствовал, как в горле пересохло. Снова эта щекотка — Ричард изучал его поверхностные мысли. Веном урчал и переливался, ему явно нравился такой контакт.  
— Сам ты слизняк, — буркнул он беззлобно, попытался впитаться в Ричарда, но только заставил скин исчезнуть. С андроидами не срабатывало.  
Так и поцеловались — в соединении, через скользящее ощущение перетекающего по рукам Венома. Прямо в прихожей, с неудобно зажатой между ними курткой, пока Ричард не отобрал ее и не кинул куда-то назад. Он крепко сжал Гэвину плечи и снова спустился касанием на горло.  
— Мне нравятся эти родинки, — сказал он, немного охрипнув.  
— Идите в спальню уже, там удобнее! — Веном нетерпеливо щипнул Гэвина и подтолкнул вперед.  
Пришлось идти, не разрывая контакт и путаясь в ногах. Акробаты, блядь, подумал Гэвин, споткнувшись о стул. Сейчас он мог думать только о том, что Ричард был охуеннее любых фантазий. Что он крепко сжимал ладонь, а потом толкнул на кровать и навис, тяжеленный и мощный.  
Даже факт, что внутри был Веном, не помогал. Тот сейчас играл за другую команду, и моментально примотал руки и ноги к стойкам кровати.  
— Я не уверен... — Ричард коснулся щеки Гэвина светящейся рукой. — Ты хочешь именно так?  
«Ему понравится!» — сдал Веном, — «Он любит ограничение подвижности».  
— Эй, ты! Хватит сливать мои кинки! — Гэвин нервно фыркнул, но кивнул. Стояло так, что в джинсах было тесно. — Да, это п-прикольно. Только слишком долго меня не мучай.  
— Ты не будешь мучиться.  
Взгляд был такой, что Гэвина уже плавило. Ричард неторопливо задрал его майку, потом разорвал с треском и отбросил в сторону. Провел рукой по груди, коснулся соска.  
Дышать стало почти невозможно. Еще это движение под кожей, над кожей. Вокруг второго соска проявились черные щупальца и слегка стиснули. Ричард сжал чуть сильнее, выбив короткий стон, и вернулся, скользя, к горлу.   
Для поцелуя он нагнулся. Язык скользнул в рот, и Гэвин послушно обласкал его, сжал губами.  
«Это ты его научил, Веном, или кто-то раньше?»  
Внутри раздался покалывающий смех симбиота. Поцелуй все никак не прекращался, и не было никаких сил его разорвать. Ладонь скользнула по животу вниз, к раздвинутым ногам.  
«Раздень его», — приказал Ричард Веному.  
Гэвин на миг напрягся: симбиот не переносил чужие приказы, но сейчас только снова едко хихикнул и неторопливо, не отпуская по-настоящему, ослабил хватку. Сопротивляться не хотелось, но в этом было отдельное удовольствие, и Гэвин дернулся, будто пытаясь выкрутиться. Они оба буквально читали его мысли, и оба перехватили: Веном скрутил руки, Ричард уронил лицом в подушку и сел на бедра, еще полностью одетый. Жесткая ткань царапнула обнаженные ягодицы.  
— Надеюсь, ты полностью подготовлен, — его голос оставался таким чертовски ровным.  
— Я не...  
— Он — да.  
— Я хочу услышать это от Гэвина. Ты готов? Ты действительно этого хочешь? — Ричард скользнул вперед, не наваливаясь, но обозначая давление, заставил повернуться, поцеловал в висок и еще раз в губы.  
«Ответь», — шепнул он в мыслях. Сверкающие руки скользнули по бокам, сжали, заставляя стонать, а запястья Гэвина стискивали щупальца.  
— Да, просто нах... Да, давай уже, не могу больше! — Гэвин выгнулся, потерся о постель. Стояло так, что даже больно было, да еще этот вес!  
Казалось, он кончит от одного прикосновения. Веном считал его опаску, и на основание члена легло жесткое кольцо.   
Тонкое щупальце скользнуло в отверстие на головке, и Гэвин вскрикнул, выгнулся сильнее, раздвигая ноги. Нахер все игры! Он уже взмок от возбуждения, а ведь они даже не начали толком.  
На миг давление на спину пропало. Между ягодиц стало мокро и скользко, щупальца помогли, раздвигая их так, что Гэвин снова вслух застонал, приподнялся и прогнул спину.  
Он даже не сообразил спросить, апгрейдился ли Рич или нет. Давление, проникновение — вместе с крупной головкой втискивались чертовы вездесущие щупальца, Веном тоже хотел поучаствовать и победно рычал в мыслях, пока Гэвин отчаянно цеплялся за руки Ричарда и одеяло.   
Проникновение в мысли, в тело — все было очень неторопливо и медленно, при первом же намеке на боль Ричард отстранялся, а потом снова двигался вперед, протискиваясь немного глубже.  
Охренеть какой апгрейд он поставил, двигался все быстрее, уже пиздец как глубоко, но все еще не до конца.  
«У меня была информация, что ты любишь покрупнее», — сообщил Ричард, неторопливо трахая его, и поцеловал в шею, потом укусил до блаженного вопля, и наконец-то пробился до предела.  
Мысли перепутались, плевать уже, кто слил, потом поблагодарить надо, или похер, потому что сейчас было не до того. Только жар, только глубокие мерные, машинные совершенно толчки, жесткий ритм, разрывающиеся яйца и жар внизу живота, невозможность кончить, мучительный баланс на грани, пока Рич добивал себя до грани перезагрузки, этого потрясного механического оргазма, о котором Гэвин столько слышал.  
Веном проявился перед ним и поцеловал, запуская язык куда-то в глотку, но тут было не до сопротивления, Гэвин послушно принимал, сжимал губы, сглатывал иногда слизь, от которой последние мысли терялись. Пальцы Ричарда в волосах, щупальца на члене, укус за горло, шершавое бесконечное касание сосков, мокрая кожа, эти откровенные звуки: стоны, хлюпанье, шлепки, шипение, резкие вдохи, долгие скулящие выдохи.  
Машинный ритм дал сбой, и Ричард задвигался резче, ткнулся лбом в загривок, жестко пробиваясь глубже, заставил выгнуться сильнее и Гэвин просто завопил, когда буквально каждый рывок проходился по напряженной до боли простате.  
«Я.. сейчас...» — даже его мысли сбивались, с рук пропал скин, они вспыхнули, и Веном наконец ослабил хватку, позволяя кончить им всем одновременно. Он сам издал какой-то скрипящий вопль, и во рту оказалось очень много солоноватой слизи.   
Гэвин рухнул, почти не сглатывая даже. Он чувствовал, как течет изо рта и даже из носа, но пошевелиться не мог. Ричард медленно отстранился, и на секунду показалось, что все, ходить теперь с пробкой до конца дней. Но все-таки организм как-то приспособился, и задница постепенно закрылась. От мысли, что Ричард внимательно смотрит, прокатился еще один слабенький пост-оргазм.  
Веном исчез под кожей и пока не спешил вылезать. Наслаждался.  
Он как-то упоминал, что ему страшно нравятся все эти гормоны счастья, которые ему тоже перепадали, а сейчас Гэвина будто расстреляли из эндорфинной пушки.  
Ричард лег рядом, медленно возвращая скин. Он и так, и так был красивый. Глаза стали почти черными, но когда Гэвин все-таки потянулся и его поцеловал, то просветлели в синий.  
— Женюсь на обоих, — буркнул Гэвин сонно.  
Ричард откинул панель на руке, покопался там и положил строго между ними небольшую бархатную коробочку. В голове зазвенело. На этот раз безо всякого Венома — тот охреневше замолк.  
— Я согласен, — сказал Ричард. — На обоих.  
— Мое кольцо будет носить Гэвин, но это будет мое, мое кольцо! — заявил Веном, вылезая из-за плеча, и жадно ткнулся Ричарду под засветившуюся руку.  
В голове плавал разноцветный туман, и Гэвин даже забыл моргать, подставляя пальцы. Его предусмотрительный напарник стал предусмотрительным женихом, миновав стадию бойфренда. Ну пиздец.  
«Попробуй соврать, что ты не счастлив», — сказал Веном.


End file.
